The Vines We Weave
by Twiddler83
Summary: On an journey that was suppose to take her to bigger and better places, winds up being one she never thought she needed or wanted and neither did he. When an unexpected encounter opens her eyes, she second guesses everything. Does she take the leap or continue on the road she thought at one time was perfect. ExB HEA both POV Drabble-ish story. Romance/drama
1. Chapter 1

So... Here is my new little Drabble - short and sweet and fast paced. We decided to throw out a little challenge and *nods* I accepted. Most of this story (maybe all depending on time) will be beta'd by my Jen-Jen. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I look over to the couple seated next to us, holding hands and engaged in what looks like delightful conversation. As I glance back over to my boyfriend that's seated next to me, I can't help the disgust that is etched in my features.

Sure, James and I have been seeing each other for just under a year now and at first things were great. He understood my position as a junior financing officer for Stanley Finance, as well as I understood his as a high powered attorney. He knew what it was like to put in hours upon hours of time to achieve goals and ambitions. The only difference between us is I knew when to shut off my work-powered brain whereas he didn't. It's always just 'one more minute' or 'just let me finish this and I'm all yours.'

"James…"

I loathe being ignored, especially when we are supposed to be having a nice evening together, since it's New Year's Eve and all.

"James …" I try to catch his attention bring my voice a little above the hushed whisper as before. When that finally doesn't work, I bring out the one thing I know his man despises.

"Jimmy …" I state as I am finally met with a pair of eyes that do not seem too pleased.

"Isabella, you know I hate that name. Why do you use it? If you wanted my attention, you should have just said something." He says in a hushed whisper still typing away on his phone.

I looked around the restaurant at all the happy couples before I turned back to him, "I tried that sweetheart, and you flat out ignored me. So I had to do something to catch your attention." I smile sweetly at him, "are you going to be on your phone the whole time?"

She shakes his head, "the new documents for the case just came through. You understand. I need to review these before the trial date which is Tuesday. I'm positive I'll be done with reviewing these before dinner and then you'll have my undivided attention." He says never looking up at me.

"James, we are at dinner. Just because the entrées haven't been delivered yet, doesn't mean we are at dinner." I say sadly as I notice his thumb stop.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he says as I stare at his phone was he turns his attention back to it as he tries to read a few more lines. "You're right and I'm wrong. This dinner was supposed to be special." He finally puts the phone away.

"I'm all yours babe. So um … tell me something new that's going on with you?" he says picking up his wine glass.

"Well, I was invited to the business conference I wanted to go to. I'll be networking with high in the chain officials. This could be great for me." I smile at the thought. This is the opportunity I wanted, looking to make Senior Financing Officer at the firm.

"Well then, this calls for a celebration." He says raising his glass, "to you, Isabella, my beautiful leading lady. May you have the kind of success you have always wanted. I just hope I'm along for the ride to see you grow." He states as he clinks his glass with mine, smiling at me with a grin that barely reaches his eyes.

Smiling back at him, "Thank you," I say as I drink to his toast.

"It's too bad I have to go back to the office after we're done here." He says to me after I cut into my steak.

"Can I ask why, out of all nights, do you have to run into the office this evening?" I ask as I stare at my steak.

"Because, I have to work on this case. You know this, Isabella." He stays as he's practically stuffing his face with his food.

All I can do is simply nod my head as I push my food around my plate trying to give off the pretenses that I'm eating. I'm suddenly not in the mood finding out I'm going to be spending another New Year's alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo ... Thanks to Elaine ... She noticed i posted the wrong chap for chapter Lag lmfao! FAIL! I have since replaced it! Sorry! _

_Ohhh and this story will be completed on sunday! _

_Thanks for checking it out! _

* * *

"Alec, can you set the table please?"

"Sure thing dad," he says as I had him the plates and forks.

There's something about being home for the holidays that puts everything into perspective. Of course, I have my son Alec, who is six, and the light of my eye. He's about the only thing that keeps me going anymore.

Checking the steaks on the stove, I pull them off and move them to the warmer while I finish up the asparagus and potatoes. I hear Alec grunt in disapproval when he notices the 'grass' as he likes to call it.

"Stop pouting, it's good for you." I chuckle as I see him roll his eyes and walk away with the knives and napkins, "When you're done doing that buddy, can you go find grandma and grandpa? It's time for dinner." He nods as he finishes his tasks and makes his way out the door.

My father always wanted me to take over the family business, though my passion was for cooking. It's not like my mother taught me anything – she could burn water in a pot – but following wasn't something I wanted to do. I wanted my own path, my own right, my own future. That's not saying I didn't want my family to suffer because in some ways I feel selfish, I just wanted to feel like I owned something. So that's what I did; I opened my first restaurant a few years after I graduated from culinary college, and then three years after that, my next one opened.

My parents were proud of me none the less – never being disappointed in the path I chose. For that I was fully thankful for them not pressuring me. As for my son, that's another story. He's immersed in what grandma and grandpa do. He loves it here and is trying to learn everything there is to know. He's pretty smart when it comes to wine making at such a young age. I know I'll be proud of him no matter what he decides.

"Thanks for cooking tonight sweetheart. You took a load off of my mind." My mother says as she makes her way into the kitchen to clean her hands closely followed by my father.

"As if you ever have to worry about cooking when Edward is here, you love knowing you don't have to lift a finger in the kitchen." He says laughing as he bumps her with his hip.

I chuckle at their playfulness, "It's no problem. You know I love it."

Carrying the last dish to the table as my father makes his way around filling glasses with the reserve, smiling as he looks at every one of us, well except for Alec.

Even though it's a late dinner due to traffic being a holiday weekend, making it later than we wanted, but we are still here.

"Oh, I'm so glad all my boys are here. It makes tonight even more special." My mother gushes as she cuts into her steak moaning.

"Good?" I point my fork and laugh at her; she nods at me as I look to my father who is currently looking at Alec.

"Dad, can I stay up to midnight tonight? Please?" he asks bouncing in his chair.

"No way buddy, it's going to be way past your bedtime." I smile shaking my head.

"Come on dad, it's once a year. I don't have school and you don't have to work." He tries to give me the puppy dog eyes, when his eyes shine bright, "I promise to wake up early and do the dishes tomorrow morning." He pushes to get me to agree.

I look at him with a fake sternness in my eyes, "You've got yourself a deal buddy." I say as he sticks out his hand and we shake on it.

.

.

Alec never made it to midnight, passing out at ten o'clock along with my father. As I lay here next to him, I wonder where my life would have been, or possibly where it's going. Life has thrown me a curve ball; I just have to figure out how to make contact with it.

This was not how I planned to spend New Year's Eve again this year, wondering if it's always going to be me and him. Not that I would mind, or care, but I know he needs a motherly figure and I'm the only one that can give that to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_As always... SM owns sparkles and ms clumsy ... I own this plot... Lol_

_thanks to CullensTwiMistress for my banner - and Jen for waving her wand! _

_Muah! _

* * *

_One month later…_

Tomorrow is the day that's going to change my life. The day I make it to the conference and network with some of the biggest names in the game and I'm going to be face to face with them. Learn some of their ideas and strategies. How they maneuvered their way to where they stand now, to find out the ins and outs of what they enjoy. I'm going to try and get my name out there; to push my name with some of the clientele that is coming to this convention also.

"Isabella, you're needed in Stanley's office." Alice says as she comes through my intercom.

"Thanks Alice." I push back thru.

"We are going to talk when you get out from there." She says as she hangs up.

I straighten my clothes and hair as I walk the path to his office.

.

.

.

"Swan, good to see you." He says as he looks up from his work.

"Same to you sir, Alice stated you wanted to see me?" I ask confidently even though underneath I'm a bundle of nerves.

"Yes, I'm going to get down to the nitty-gritty. We don't have the Jenks' account yet. He said he wanted a little more time to figure things out." He says as I shake my head.

"But I thought…" he cuts me off.

"Let him have his time, it'll be okay trust me." He smiles.

"If you need me to stay instead of going to the conference, I can do that, it won't be a problem." I say as I notice him start to shake his head.

"No, I want you to go. Get your name out there. Mingle, gain some contacts, work our name – work your name. I've seen what you've done on how to expand this company, and it was fantastic. I sent it on to the higher ups and they were impressed to say the least." He smiles at me.

"Thank you sir," I nod back at him trying to remain professional as I internally squeal like an eleven year old girl on her way to her first concert.

"Now, go tomorrow. Enjoy yourself and make sure to do some of the extras they are offering there. I heard they have a winery tour on the itinerary. I know you and your love for wine, be sure to check that out."

"I will be sure to do that, sir." I grin, "Will that be all?" asking ready to start for the door.

"Yes, Isabella. Have a great time." He waves his hand to whoosh me out the door.

When I make my way back into my office, Alice is sitting in my chair trying to make a pen stay stuck in her short – twiggy style haircut.

"So, I need some deets. I'm not your assistant for nothing. What goes on in your life ultimately affects mine I have to know. So first, how are you and James? You haven't really spoken a lot about him, even though I have to make you go out with him to dinner once a week. And now you are going to this conference for a week, what are you looking to get out of it …"

I finally have to cut her off because she's a broken record once she gets going. "First, Alice – and most importantly – this conference is to get 'us' where we want to go. To the top. As far as James … things are good. Really good. He's busy, I'm busy. It's how we work. Plus, he's in the Midwest working some big huge deal out." I shrug as I start to pack up my laptop and essentials that I know I'm going to need for the next seven days.

"I wish I was going with you." She pouts. "It's wine country. It's like a girl's haven for good times." She actually gives me the sad puppy face.

"I know, Alice. But I need you here in case I need any last minute items that I couldn't or can't get to – you're my go to person – always have been and always will be." I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Bella. Have a great time this week, okay? You deserve it. Call me if you need anything."

This really was a much needed trip. Away from everything, even though I hated golf, I pretty much hated anything that involves cooking as well. Looking at my itinerary, she signed me up for the cooking demonstration as well as a golf outing with no other than Rosalie Hale, our arch rival in the finance firms. She was tough as nails. I'm sort of hoping to learn a thing or two from her. She also has me down for a winery tour with lunch provided.

Now that is something I could use.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

* * *

As I look over the appetizers I prepared for the arrival of the guest this evening, I can't help but wonder what this week is going to uncover.

"Laurent, how are those crab cakes coming. We don't have much longer." I yell out waiting for an answer, preparing myself for the time crunch.

"Not too much longer, chef." He yells.

"Very good." I say back placing the food in the containers to be presented outside in the food line.

I was hired by the local hotel to come and demonstrate my cooking skills as well as plan and serve meals to all these business associates that were here for a conference. According to the hotel, these are some very important guests. I still don't understand it, but me coming here is to prove that they can handle these kind of functions in the future. Sure, they are paying me well for being here, but honestly it was no problem at all considering the fact that they are also including my parents in this venture – their winery. It will certainly help them in the long run with future. They need the exposure as much as they can. Yes, I carry their reserves in my restaurant, but there is only so much I can do to help.

When they met, both of my parents had their own vineyards. They happened to meet at a convention just like the one I'm working and to say they met over the love of grapes is an understatement. My grandfather apparently passed it on to my mom after he retired, and my father was just starting his up. When they married, they merged the loves of their life together and made it one.

They've been having trouble receiving the recognition and distribution they honestly deserve, so I'm hoping this pushes them into the right direction.

It's time to start the difficult part I was hired to do when I see guests start to enter into the conference room, people already starting to network as I take a final glance over the appetizers that are finally being shuffled out the doors.

"Looks great, every one! Great job! Let's keep this going. Keep relaying when something needs to be dropped or backed off. Until then, keep it steady." I say clapping as I turn and push my arms thru a new chef jacket, ready to meet and greet these high and mighty people.

I make my way thru the double doors, while my assistant, Bree is currently babbling my ear off.

"You really know how to command a kitchen," she says laughing, "You seemed to work well with the staff in there. I couldn't believe the executive chef was so eager to step down for the week and let you step in, they are usually partial to their territory."

I nod, "yes and I understand that. He's a great cook but he understands my position. Laurent doesn't have the expertise to cook for two-hundred plus guests. Have I failed to mention to you, I prepare dishes that exceed that in one night?" I say chuckling as I finish the buttons on my coat.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I understand." She looks down to the ground.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

"I mean this with the utmost respect, Edward, but I just wish you would find someone who you could share your success and life with, you know? You have such a command over everything besides your personal life. That's not including Alec, of course. It's just I have known you for so long and I would just love to see you open up and enjoy life. You have the world in the palm of your hand. I just wish you could grasp that." She says looking at me fondly.

I understand what's she's saying. It's hard for me to grasp. I want someone, but I refuse to settle. I look at her not wanting to continue with conversation, "it's time to mingle." as I make my way to the buffet table to greet the guests as they sample the appetizers and other dishes.

As I turn around to say something I forgot to mention to Bree, a body collides with mine, as wine splashes and spills all over my chef jacket.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I've spilled wine all over you, I'm such a dumbass. Please let me help you clean that up. I'll pay for the cleaning or whatever you need done." As I look down, I'm greeted by a gorgeous woman with a worried expression gracing her face.

I smile as I stick my finger in my mouth to taste wine off of my finger, "It's okay, no worries. I have about hundreds of these reasons. At least it's a good label you spilled on me." As I laugh at her expression.

I notice her staring at my finger and then my mouth as the corners of her mouth move upwards, "Yes, it's entirely too good." She says blushing but giving me a shining grin that just lit up this whole room.


	5. Chapter 5

_more..._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Is anyone checking out WitchyVampireGirl - Always Remember CullensTwiMistress - Fixing Bella or BellaEdwardLover1991 - Fall in Love? If not, I think you should!_

* * *

I couldn't have been more embarrassed as the words that just splurged from my mouth.

_It's entirely too good._

Who in the world says that? Apparently me, Bella Swan, that's who.

His chuckle brings me out of musings as I notice a smile on his beautiful face. A face that shows no hostility for my incompetence to walk, carry a wine glass and talk on my phone all at the same time. I'm a natural born klutz.

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella." I introduce myself trying to further familiarize myself with this man I front of me. Don't ask me why, I'll be leaving in a week, it's not like he would ever remember me.

"Good Afternoon, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Cull …" he is suddenly cut off by someone saying my name and wrapping their arms around my middle.

I quickly spin to find James standing there smiling at me.

"James, what are you doing here? How did you know?" I am surprised that he is actually standing before me. He explained to me that I couldn't be leaving at a better time as the trial was winding down. After that was finished, he would have to spend an uncounted amount of hours in the Midwest on another case that needed his undivided attention. But the best part, he stated that he felt that a week apart would do us good.

We didn't see each other than often anyway, so for him to say that, I was thrown for a loop.

"I'm here to see you, and it's Alice. She's the reason I'm here." He says kissing my cheek.

"Alice." Is all I can really say. She's a little bit of a meddler, but she kind of has to be. It's her job to keep things in line after all.

He nods, "Are you going to introduce me, Isabella?" I follow his line of sight to Edward.

"Absolutely – Edward this is James Huntington. James, this is Edward … I didn't catch your last name. I'm sorry."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Huntington." He plasters a smile on his face but I can help but notice the underlying annoyance in his features.

"Wait a minute. You're Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen – the owner of Masens?" he asks as I see Edwards eyes cut to me then back to James.

"Yes, I am. Now if you would …" he is again cut off by James' rude behavior. It's really embarrassing to say the least.

"I've been trying to get into that place for ages. The year-long reservation list is a little hard to bite off though." He says laughing, but I know what he's after. A place to take his clientele to show off to them, to weasel his way into their pockets that way he can 'prosper' as he says.

"Well, give us a call, I'll be sure to get you in. Now if you would excuse me, I need to check on things in the kitchen and greet more guests." He says as he throws his thumb over his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, Bella … James." He smiles at me with his eyes lingering a little much.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Cullen. Again, sorry about your jacket." I smile back.

He nods and smiles, "not a problem. Talk to you both soon."

And with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for no posts yesterday - I have these spawns that wanted to suck my time up like sponge. Such as pumpkin patches and costume shopping. Don't forget, you have to feed them! Bleh! JK - it was good times - but on with the show!_

_And thank you to all the reviews! I hope I got back to every one of you! And if I didn't - Me so sorry! lol And I think it's affirmative that we agree James is a uber douche? Yes? lol_

* * *

As I walk back to the kitchen, I can't help but try to wipe the bitterness off of my face.

Of course she had a man in her life, why wouldn't she? Beautiful - has a career, not only which, must be extremely intelligent to be here with a room filled with men that probably more than outrank her or maybe not. In any line of business, it's a dog – eat – dog world. That's for sure.

That's why I love what I do; it's never been a complicated job for me. I've always loved it. I am my own boss – making my own rules and I will follow those as I please. I get to spend as much time with Alec as I want, take trips with him and outings when we please. I am always as school functions for me. I like it, but I know for sure the corporate world, I would never fit in.

As I make my way through the doors, I'm greeted with Laurent, "Chef, how are we looking out there?" he asks peeking his head out the door.

"Things are running smoothly. Everyone is complimenting on the items." I say even though I didn't really converse at all with anyone besides Bella. "Just make sure to keep things prepared and ready. It seems more people are starting to trickle in and looking forward sampling." In all actuality, I just needed to step away.

"Good work everyone." I yell as I'm greeted with 'thank you, chef' all around.

Deciding to go greet a few more people for the next hour or two before I start to prepare this evening's main course, I just hope they like it. More on the obvious, I hope Bella enjoys it. Wait, she has someone, and again, I'm alone. I find one woman …

I notice people sampling the wine, and it's great to hear approvals on the warmth and texture as the appraise it. Hearing many questions, it makes me happy for my parents. They've worked so hard, I want them to finally sit back and enjoy the 'fruits' of their labor.

Looking around the room, I notice a familiar face. Rosalie Hale. I honestly have no words for that woman. She keeps cutting her eyes at people around the room as she speaks with a gentleman in a nice three-piece suit.

Walking over to her, I can smell her perfume before I see her. I've met her countless times, and she always smells the same. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say hello to an old friend."

As she spins around, a smile graces her face, "My – my – my, well isn't it the famous Edward Cullen. How are you." She says as she gives me a handshake and then a hug. "What are you doing here at the convention?" she asks.

"I'm the guest chef for the week, and I'm doing well. Didn't think I would see you here, but it's a welcome surprise." I say hugging her back.

As we converse about the things that have been going on in our lives, and her asking about Alec, we are graced with Bella's boyfriend again, "Rose, how are you?" he asks as he gives me a sideways glance.

"James. I'm great, how are you?" she says flatly, "why are you here?" she bluntly asks.

Giving me a look, "I'm here with my girlfriend, Isabella. I wanted to accompany her; well, I surprised her more like it. I just showed up. She had no clue. You know how romantic I am." He says chuckling, but his eyes are telling me something different.

"Well, isn't that a sweet gesture." She replies back as I notice Bella making her way over to us.

I step back as she slides in between James and I, "there you are. There's some people I want you to meet, and I guess you've already met one of them." She smiles, but I can tell it's fake.

I take this as my cue to bolt, but something tells me to stay, to help her.

"Yes, Rose is an old friend. We go way back." He says wrapping his arm around her.

"We just worked on a case together, James. Don't blow the damn thing out of proportion." She huffs, "Isabella, it's nice to see you again." She says sweetly but affirmatively to Bella as she smiles back and greets her in the same manner.

I feel I need to leave these three be, "If you excuse me, I have to begin preparing tonight's main course."


	7. Chapter 7

_another one?_

* * *

After we finish our delicious meal that I know Mr. Cullen has prepared, we head to the bar for after dinner drinks. Taking in my surroundings, they are interrupted by a lady laughing and a very animated child walking back towards the kitchen.

That is probably one of the things I would more than likely never have in my life. I have grown to accept it. It's my fault – I feel as if I should have no regrets, but deep down they are there. Burning – aching. I want it, but I know I'll never get it, especially with the person that is seated next to me.

Shaking those unwanted thoughts, "So tell me, how you know Rose Hale?" I ask James as I sip my wine.

I've been networking for what seems like freaking hours. My feet are killing me, my back hurts and I really want to relax and sleep.

He laughs, "lil' jealous are we, Isabella?" I shake my head as he continues, "we worked on a case together, and that was all. She was brilliant. Devising a plan and bringing down a giant in your world. It was amazing. She's a smart lady. That's probably how she got to be where she is." He says looking right at her. "You'll be there one day babe, I'm sure of it. We would be a power house, you know? Us, together? It would be great."

I nod. _Yeah, what he said._

"I think she's up to something. I think the whole firm is up to something. I mean, why would she be talking to Emmett McCarty? I know he's part CEO of our company, but is it in our best interest to be mingling with the competition? She knows we are going for Jenks in this deal, and up until recently, I had no idea they were on the other side banking on his business also. It doesn't make any sense."

I can't figure it out. I think there is hidden agenda's everywhere here. There are people who are taking a major interest in me, not in the line of work, but trying to pull me to this company or that one.

The way Mr. McCarty and Ms. Hale are all buddy – buddy. The sideways glances as I mingle with the other guests, it's not adding up.

Thinking it's best if I turn in for the night.

James pulled me out of my thoughts when I felt him touch my arm.

"Isabella, can we talk for a moment?"

I shook my head, "not tonight. I'm tired and I just need a break from all the thinking and talking I've been doing. We can talk tomorrow morning, when I can actually be coherent." I smile at him.

I see disappointment written all over his features even though he musters up a sad smile, "that's fine, but don't forget."

"I won't, good night." Yawning into the back of my hands.

And with that I left, already feeling my body shutting down, with ample thoughts of an Edward Cullen filling my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I see my son barreling through the kitchen dragging my mother behind him. They are both laughing at something when they find me.

"Daddy, did everything go okay tonight?" he asks bouncing from one foot to the other. I know he's excited about something, because that's usually how he works. He can't sit still when something is building in him, dying to get out.

"Sure did buddy, everything went smooth and it seems like everyone enjoyed it. The lemon pepper chicken was a hit, so I should thank you for letting me know your opinion. You saved the day with this one." I laugh as a ruffle his hair. As always my mother looks at us with a smile on her face. I see her nod towards my son and as I look down, I'm met with the cheesiest grin.

"Alec, what has you so excited? You're bouncing a mile a minute?" asking him trying to hold his shoulders down before he comes out of his skin.

"Grandpa told me that one day the winery is going to be mine! Can you believe it? Dad, this is huge!" he waves is arms around, "I mean, he's already taught me the ins and outs of the wine making, but to know that all my hard work on learning, it's actually going to pay off."

I look to my mom as she slowly nods as I glance back down at my son. I slowly find myself twisting the towel in my hands as I take in this information that my son and my mom has just laid before me. Knowing that it could go under, doesn't sit well with my insides. I have talked to them before in joining as an investor, but they won't have it. Stating some crap about this is their journey and the issue before them is just a bump in the road. So conjuring up as much enthusiasm as I can as I see the sparkle in my son's eyes, "that's fantastic, buddy. I'm so happy for you!" I hug him. There really isn't much for him to be excited about in his young life. There are so many things he's missing out on. I feel as if it's my fault, but if anyone has guilt in this, it's God. He took the most nurturing, loving and spirited person out of our lives.

His mother – my wife.

Negative thoughts have never really been a forefront in my head, but as of lately, they are. I need to be better for my son, give him the things that I know he's aching for – like a mom. He's mentioned it to me time and time again why his friends have mommies, but he doesn't. He was so young when she passed away. He didn't even get a chance, nor does he remember her.

He breaks me away from my internal thoughts, "Grandpa even said that I could help out with the winery tours. Help him show people the process, the fermentation tanks – everything."

"That's a pretty big load, buddy. Do you think you can handle it? I mean you're only eight. I don't want you to get too ahead of yourself."

"Dad, it's fine. I'm a big kid. I got this under control. Grandpa has faith in me." he crosses his arms over his chest as I find my mother chuckling.

"Where is Grandpa by the way?"

My mother pipes in, "we gave him the night off. He's been working around the clock to get everything in order. He needs his rest. He's so nervous about Thursday, it's a big deal."

Nodding and throwing down the towel, "of course it is. I'm glad this opportunity has finally become a reality for you guys. Now how about we head back to the house, that way we can get a good meal in those stomachs." I laugh as I take off my chef's jacket and slide my other one on.

"Sounds great dad." He yells as he's already making his way out of the kitchen.

As we pass thru the lobby, I see Bella waiting for the elevator. I notice she's alone, so I try to not be creeperish.

"Bella – heading up for the night?" I ask her with my hands deep in my pockets.

"Yes, I'm exhausted. Who knew talking all day could be so tiring. Are you headed up also?" she asks with a small smile playing on her lips while her hands move back and forth over each other.

"No, we are leaving to go to my parents' house, I just wanted to tell you good night and …" I never got to finish my sentence as my son comes barreling down the hallway.

"Dad, let's go. My stomach is about to eat itself." he yells as he starts to whisper, "and I don't trust grandma's cooking, it's terrible."

"I'll be right there buddy," I say to him as I look back up at Bella and her face is graced with the most gorgeous smile, but I can see questions in her eyes.

"Good night." I whisper to her as I see her glance down at my hand that is resting on her shoulder. I didn't even know I reached out to touch her before it's too late.

"Good night, Edward." She whispers as the elevator dings signaling its arrival as she steps in.

I stay there, watching her as the doors close, her eyes never leaving mine.


	9. Chapter 9

I think back to a few nights ago, and one moment keeps pressing itself to the front of my mind.

No ring. He had no wedding band.

Now that's not to say he's not married. I mean, men go without their bands all the time right? Especially because he's a chef, he's gotta have clean hands. I notice myself nodding with my inner thoughts as they race forward.

But what if he's not married, and has a child? Where is that child's mother?

Oh my god! Why am I thinking about this?

He's just a nice man who was hired by the hotel; it's his job to be friendly. But the look that he gave me last night when I stepped into the elevator.

I feel the golf cart come to a stop, noticing we made our way back to the clubhouse. "You played fantastic today babe." James interrupts my thoughts with his ever-loving need to kiss my ass.

Turning to him, "you can stop at any time. You don't need to say I did great. More balls landed in that pond than the grassy area. It's the worst sport ever. Someone must have been extremely bored to create a game that you chase after little balls you hit with stupidly numbered sticks. It's juvenile." I huff because it's really the worst thing I have ever put myself through. Sure meeting the people I have met in the past couple days were fun to chat with, but other than that … I'll pass.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but we need you to get better. You know there are a lot of my clients' wives are members of some pretty prestigious golf courses. It would be a win-win for us babe." He looks down as his phone chirps.

Really? A win-win? What the hell is he getting at?

All of a sudden a golf cart sides up next to us and it's Rosalie and Mr. McCarty. _Hmm_, who would have thought.

"Great Job today, Bella. You really showed those water hazards who's boss. I'm impressed." He says laughing as Rosalie jumps in laughing with him.

Forcing out a laugh, and if anyone knew better, could completely tell it was fake, "Well, I do what I can. I'm not really a sports type of person." I smile as much as I can.

"We can tell. Listen, we are going to get going and get ready for the cooking demonstration being put on tonight. I want you at my table tonight, with Emmett. There are some things I want to discuss with you." Rosalie says.

"Absolutely – I will meet you later on this evening then."

As they drive off, James is smiling, "this could be your break, Isabella."

"Let's go, I want to shower and get ready."

.

.

.

The dinner that I know Edward prepared was so delicious, as it has been all week. I'm hopeful walks around to check and make sure everyone was satisfied that way I can tell him what a wonderful meal he put together.

As far as the conversation that happened at the table – that was null in void. We talked about personal relationships, where we stood in our careers, how we saw ourselves in ten years. My explanation was brief to say the least, while James ranted and raved about making partner soon. Why he's pushing so hard and working a lot of hours to prove to them he has the dedication. I've never seen him in action in a court room, but he must be great because Rosalie is constantly commenting on his useful tactics that he's developed.

"Ladies and gentleman." A young, beautiful woman announces, "It is time to begin the cooking demonstration this evening. Your chef, Edward Cullen." She says as he comes out from the kitchen hallway and everyone is clapping showing praise.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome everyone. So glad you all could be here this evening. I'm your chef, Edward Cullen as many of you know and I'm here to show you how to make the desert you feasted on this evening. Now, I usually have an audience member assist me. Bree …" he says looking around to find her, as she steps forward, "could you find someone to help me with the preparations please?" he asks her but he's looking straight at me.

My eyes widen as she looks around the room and her eyes find mine. She smiles a gentle smile and makes her way over to me. I am frantically shaking my head no as the rest of the table is laughing at me.

"James, this is a horrible idea. You know I can't cook." He is still laughing.

The lady named Bree steps in front of me, "if you could please ma'am, Chef Cullen needs an assistant." She offers me her hand.

I am still freaking the fuck out, "No. I'm sorry but I'm a horrible cook if you could even call me that, I don't cook, period. I will burn the place down, trust me."

She laughs, "All you need to do is just stand there and pass him some bowls, no biggie." Smiling at me as I finally relent and follow her up to the set up they have going on.

"If everyone could please welcome, Ms. Bella Swan. Thank you for joining me up here." He says announcing to the crowd.

I hear James say a little louder than the applause, "It's Isabella." As I see him get up and make his way to the receptionist desk.

I give him a slight stink eye. He's so inappropriate sometimes. I turn to Edward and he's moving around the kitchen as I stand there, "Edward, this is a horrible idea. I can't cook to save my life."

"Bella, could you please hand me the flour?" he asks as he keeps on demonstrating the steps for the guests not faltering as my endless chatter won't stop.

As I reach over the table to grab the bowl of flour, a bottle of wine tips over, which tips the pot on the stove over – then because of the flammability of wine, it catches on fire.

Before I know it, Edward has me in his arms as Bree is spraying the fire out with the fire extinguisher.

"Told you this was a bad idea. I'm so sorry!" I say looking down thoroughly embarrassed as the rest of the guests are laughing at my expense.

He shakes his head laughing and moves his fingers thru his hair, "It's the best demo I've ever had. Honestly, don't worry about. How about we pick back up where we left off."

We pick back where we started, and as we finished, I gave my gratitude and apologized for almost ruining this for him.

"Not a problem, Bella. Thanks for being a trooper." He smiles wiping his hand off.

About that time I see James making his way towards me, "Excuse us," he says a little rudely to Edward as he nods and backs away.

"Could you be more rude?" my tone is sharp. I don't know where it came from but disregarding someone's feelings like that after I just basically humiliated them, it's uncouth.

"Sorry Isabella, but do you think we could talk now?" he asks as I slowly shake my head.

"Can I go clean up first? I'll meet you at the bar. Order me a glass of …" I'm suddenly cut off by the clinking of a glass and as I look around I see Rosalie stating there with Mr. McCarthy.

"Attention everyone, if we could please have your attention." She says as Emmett stops the clinking and focuses on all of us, his eyes always landing on mine when he sweeps the room.

"First, thank you to Chef Edward for this delightful meals and comedic demonstration he's given us." She says and applause is heard.

"Secondly, Emmett McCarty and I have been talking for a few months. And at first, we didn't see eye to eye, but after currently contracts and communication, we have decided to do what is best and what we find fit for our worlds." She says and Emmett's eyes now are turned to her face while she glances at me.

"Emmett, would you like to do the honors?" she asks.

He nods, picking up where she left off, "We have decided to merge together, combining Stanley Finances and Hale Enterprises together. This will strengthen everything we have worked for. As of next Monday, we will be partners in this business we love so much." He says smiling and they shake hands as people rush up to congratulate them.

_Monday … on Monday. What does that mean?_

I push my way thru the little crowd with James tight on my heels, "Mr. McCarty, what does this mean for me?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"It means Isabella …" he grabs my shoulders, "Enjoy yourself while you're here. Because going back to the real world may not be fun packing."

I knew it. I'm done.

I'm fired, come Monday, I'm done with Stanley.

"Thank you, Sir." I say as I smile through the hurt I'm feeling.

I turn around and come face to face with James, "You want that drink now, Isabella?"

I nod as I follow him to the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

I honest to god cannot get Bella out of my brain.

It's been two days since that cooking demonstration. Having her in my arms when I pulled her away from the fire, it felt right – like she belonged there.

So many questions are going unanswered. The looks she gave me – I don't understand them. Isn't her boyfriend here with her? And that is another strange occurrence I'm having trouble understanding. She was left to find her way to her room by herself. I'm sorry, but if that creature was mine, she wouldn't be going anywhere alone.

"Honey? Lost in your thoughts again?" my mother gently asks as I nod my head as I help polish the tanks. It's the least I can do to help them out. Later on today, the guests from the convention are visiting and touring the winery as I already have what I needed to prepare for the sampling completed.

"It's not important, Mom. Just thoughts, of a certain someone who I met here – seems she won't evacuate my thoughts. I don't like it, not at all. She's taken, and there is nothing I can do about it."

I throw my towel down as I turn around and lean against the tank, taking in much-needed air as my lungs feel heavy and weak.

I haven't dated anyone since Maggie. When Maggie passed away, it was if my heart died with her. She was my best friend, my other half and she left me with an amazing little boy that reminds me of her every minute of every day. I live for him now, with her memory always hanging on around every corner.

But with Bella – those thoughts never cross my mind. I know I'm getting in way over my head, and things in there are moving way too fast for nothing.

"Don't do that. Don't you do it, Edward Cullen. I'm telling you right now, you are worthy of someone, just like they should be worthy of you. You are a great man. Any woman would be lucky to have you as theirs – to have Alec in their life. Sure, you're best friend was taken from you way too soon, but do you think she would want you to go through life living like you are. Lonely – sad – putting up a front for Alec, you need to put yourself out there. So what if this young lady is taken, doesn't meet the rest of them are." Looking me straight in the eye. She knows, we've had countless conversations about this.

"I've got work to do mom. You have the tour in a couple of hours, and I have the entrées to prepare for back at the hotel as well. I've got to go call Bree to make sure she has everything handled."

She looks at me, "I love you, Edward. I just want you happy."

"I know, mom. I love you too." And with that I make my way back to my car and head back to the hotel. It's going to be a busy afternoon and evening.

.

.

.

As I walk into the hotel, I notice Bella sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of Chardonnay. She looks sad, like something is bothering her. I was there though, for the little announcement that was made by Rosalie Hale and, if I can remember, his name was Emmett.

I look around not noticing her boyfriend anywhere, I make a move. My mother's words running through my head with every step I take.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I ask gently not wanting to startle her.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" she says shyly, but her gaze has fallen to the floor. No longer does the strong assertive woman sit before me, but a broken lady that need someone.

"I'm great, but you never answered my question." I laugh trying to brighten her mood. She has a beautiful smile when she does.

When she doesn't respond again, I press my hand to her shoulder as I feel them slouch even lower.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she shakes her head. And before I can even think it, my mouth speaks before do, "I can help, you know. I don't know what's going on, but I know that I'm a great listener."

And with that she whips her head around with an evil glint in her eye.


	12. Chapter 12

After I spoke with Alice last night, I cried like blubbering baby. She wanted to know where this move was going to take us and when I'm coming back.

I don't know the specifics, but I have to find another way. It's not only my life at stake, it's hers also. I demanded she follow me when I was hired on at Stanley. I couldn't function without her. She was sad and frustrated beyond belief. I replayed the moments that ran current in my mind to her about how Rosalie and Emmett were like two peas in a pod. Then I go on to tell her about how I completely embarrassed myself, as well as Edward, at the cooking demonstration. She laughs at me as well, but it doesn't break my mood. I go on to tell her about what James had done and said later that night when he insisted that I talk to him, because it was so important. _Important my ass!_

I notice a figure standing beside me as I try to flush the events of a couple of days ago down my internal toilet.

When his smooth voice tries to comfort me and asks the inevitable, I sulk more.

I notice sincerity in his eyes, the way they look at me. I didn't want to come off as a bitch to him, but when they bring back up your world that is crashing down, really the only thing that satisfies you is making someone else hurt. It's not a great quality, but it is what it is. I fire back at him. If he's such a great listener, let's see how well he does with laying it all out on the table.

"Oh, well let's see. Being humiliated by the cooking demo – almost burning the place down starts out with that night, then as it turns, I lose my job in a matter of minutes and get dumped by my boyfriend – I mean ex-boyfriend." She huffs as she grabs her glass of wine again, and I reach out to take it, placing it back down.

I can see confusion in his features as I slowly reach for my glass again, but stop when he blurts out the question that I don't want to answer.

"You mean to tell me, someone as pure and gorgeous as yourself, was dumped after a night like you had?" he asks shaking his head slightly. I can tell he truly does not understand, and I know I gotta give him the reason. I don't like seeing his face like that.

"Hmmm, well to him, I was nothing but a 'business venture' so to speak. He proposed, but it wasn't your run of the mill proposal either. He plops the right down in the middle of the table, says 'this are to make you feel better.' To keep a long story short, I was being treated as a business plan. It's always something to better himself in the long run - saying that the type of people we are, together we would have a stable foundation, built on a solid future with the lives we both were leaving. When I asked him if this is because he really wanted to marry me because he loved me, he said people like us don't need love to be married. He didn't want kids, or as it sounds like, a future with me really. Just the prestige." I ramble off. There was more to the story, but I refused to dig back into that.

Edward is now sitting on a bar stool next to me, looking far off as if he's remembering something, but I cannot tell if it's a dull memory or reminder of something or someone.

"Listen, I know you have the winery tour today – but how about a drive through the country side – you know to get your mind off of things." Looking a little scared to be asking.

I mean, he's a handsome man for one and two, he's offering to help me. Why? I barely know this man sitting next to me, but it feels as though I've known him my whole life.

"Can I trust you?" I ask as a small smile plays on my lips.

He nods a little frantically, "I hope to earn it. I hope to earn a lot of things."

By his furrow in his eyebrows, I can tell that those words were not supposed to leave those lips.

"Then, I would love that Edward. I'll take you up on your offer." I say as I smile and move down off the stool.

He stands and offers me his arm as we make our way out of the bar and through the lobby of the hotel.

I cannot remember the last time I was this content to having a man by my side. I just hope I don't have to meet the wife of his wonderful man, because I kinda wanna keep him for myself.

God, I just ended a relationship two days ago, and I already want another one? _Pathetic._ This is not like me. I feel I'm walking down a path with no direction, but all signs are leading to this man walking next to me.

I'm in way over my head.


	13. Chapter 13

I've always loved the drive through the country, especially this part of wine country.

Rolling fields upon fields of vines that weave themselves in and out of one another to make something so worthwhile.

Bella has been silent through the whole drive, and I don't want to ruin her moment. I'm trying subtlety to make her see the beauty here, be lost in her thoughts to really think about useless things for the moment.

Every once in a while I see a smile creep up on to her face as if she has seen something that she enjoys, or a memory. But before I can get too excited, it's soon replaced with a frown.

"I have no idea what to do, Edward." She says in a meek voice still gazing out the window.

I nod, "then don't think. Maybe it's best just to let yourself go for a moment. Caring about the useless things that happened back there between you and James, just be you for once."

Running her fingers through her hair as she shakes it, "no Edward, that's not what I meant. That job was my life. I have no idea how to tell Alice, how to tell myself that it's all gone. I don't even know where to start."

I don't have the answers that I know she is wanting. I know she doesn't even have them, but I have to try to make her see there are more things in her life than numbers and clients.

"How about you start the non – thinking right now because we're here." I say to her as we pull up the drive to my parents' home and winery.

"It's so beautiful, look at all the vines, the grapes, the rolling hills. It's magical." He says in awe as she looks at me and smiles.

.

.

.

Before I know, the car is stopped and Bella is out before I can make my way over to her and help her out.

"Dad, you're here!" yells my son as I shut the door, "who's this?"

He looks at Bella and then looks at me. I turn to look at Bella and a shy smile is in place, "Alec, this is my friend Bella – Bella I would like you to meet my son, Alec."

"Dad, isn't this the lady that almost burnt down the hotel and your demonstration?" he asks as I see Bella turn bright red.

She waves at me, "Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you, Alec."

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Wanna come check out the winery with me?"

"Hold on buddy, where is grandma and grandpa?" I ask him, but he still has a hold of Bella.

"Inside the barn. Come on, Bella. Let me take you to them." He says pulling her along.

She looks back at me questioning, as I nod and chuckle at her. I follow quickly behind them as he pulls the doors open.

"Mom – Dad, we're here." I yell trying to find out where they are.

"In here honey, and what do you mean 'we're'?" my mother shouts as she rounds he corner.

"Oh, my goodness - you didn't tell me you were bringing someone. Who's this?" my mother smiles warmly as my father also joins us.

"Mom – Dad, this is Bella." I say placing my hand on the small of her back as I notice my son still has a hold of her hand. "Bella, this is my parents. Esme and Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you both, and I must say – you have a wonderful home." She smiles. I notice my mother smiling at me.

"Thank you, Bella. We are quite partial. Would you like to stay for dinner?" My mother throw that out there and I internally groan.

I shake my head at my mom and her word vomit. As soon as I am about to tell my mom to stop being pushy, Bella speaks up on her own accord, "I would love to. Thank you." She says sweetly.

"Sweet!" my son yells, "This means I have time to show you the tanks. Come on, Bella, before all the other people get here. It's so awesome!" he exclaims loudly.

Before I know what to do, he's pulling her to where the tanks are, and she turns around and smiles at me secretly asking if this is okay. I smile and shrug my shoulders.

She turns back to my son, "Okay, Alec. Let's see those tanks."

When they are out of my sight, I turn back around to see my parents smiling at me.

"She's beautiful, Edward." Her eyes are shining with unshed tears, "I take it things are good then?"

I nod, "I hope. I really – really hope, Mom." I say as I throw a thumb over my shoulder.

"I should go find them."

My dad pipes in, "I think you already have, son."


	14. Chapter 14

Sometimes, I'm sitting here wondering where the hell has my life gone. I look across the table at the little boy who is frantically telling his father, Edward, about every nook and cranny of this place as if he has no idea. Sitting back and watching the two of them interact absolutely warms my heart.

After Edward parents asked me what I actually did for a living, I laughed and told them as of right now I was unemployed, but went on to tell them exactly what I had done and what I was capable of. Needless to say, they both wore a grim expression when I explained the details of my former job, and I had to find out why.

What they told me later was that their winery was in desperate need of some sort of direction. They needed distribution and marketing.

I started immediately devising a plan. My mind was working like a hamster wheel, as my mind was put immediately into work mode.

That's how it's been for the past couple of days. I tried to stay away from the conference, being as I only had a day or two left.

Edward and I grew closer, well as close as two people could become while I was pulling records and going over their books from the past several years. After they explained to me every single process that went into making a bottle of wine, I began working on helping them fix their problem.

I also grew closer to that little boy. God, I never knew what I was missing out on. I found out later that his mother had passed away from cancer. One moment, Edward said that he could see his future, everything, and then the next moment; God took her away from them. Leaving him with an empty hole that he never thought would be filled. As he told me that last bit, he was looking at me with hopefulness in his eyes. I understood exactly what he was saying and I was for sure he meant it. And that was the first time that Edward kissed me.

.

.

.

It's Sunday morning, and Edward and I just arrived back from the hotel. He wanted to make breakfast for me, and his family wanted to sit down without working involved and have a nice Sunday.

"Bella, would you like to go to church with us this morning?" his father asks as I am thrown for a loop.

"Oh, well I would love to go, but I'm not dressed appropriately. I can find a way back to the hotel. It's not a problem." I say as I slink further into my chair.

Edward pipes in, "You're dressed just fine, Bella. It's no big deal what …" he was cut off by an eager little boy.

"My grandma always says, god's not looking at what you wear but at what you do." He says smugly.

"Well, when you put it that way, I would love to join you." I smile. And that's what we did.

Church was a warming experience. I haven't spent time with family in so long. Edward is opening my eyes to so many things. Again, the things that I didn't know were waiting on me.

So after church, I gave Edward's parents my run down on whether or not the winery can be saved, or if it was best to sell and move on.

When I told them I have devised a plan for them, they were ecstatic. They never knew the possibility of saving a place they loved so much. Giving them the opportunity to keep it going, I feel as if I gave them something they gave me – hope.

They have welcomed me into their home – into their family – into their lives with open arms.

After saying goodnight to Alec, who insisted I tuck him into bed, I slowly followed Edward to his car. He needed to get back to the hotel for the dinner rush as I needed to start my process, call Alice and try to get my life back on track.


	15. Chapter 15

_last one for the night! Thanks sooo much for the review and for reading! I'm going to play catch up to responses! This story will be completed tomorrow! Hang with me! MUAH and loves!_

* * *

"Bella, where did you go?" Edward asks as he slowly closes the door to his jeep. I guess he was waiting for me to step in, and when I didn't, he needed to ask.

I see the worried expression on his face, and he's much to pretty to have that look grace his face.

"Just thinking about what the next step is. I have one more day here, and I'm not sure if I want to leave or not, you know? I'm just waiting on the next shoe to drop." I say as I feel Edward moving in closer to me.

"Well, what is that you want out of it? What do you want, Bella?" he asks continuing to move closer.

"You. I want you, Edward. All of you and that's what scares …" his mouth cuts off my musings.

It's soft and light, loving the way he alternates between sweet and gentle and rough and needy.

His tongue meets mine and it's domineering. I want him to take all of me. I want it all with him as I feel my bad push into the jeep as he slides his warm body against mine.

As his teeth finds purchase on my upper and then lover lip, I take the chance and pull Edward even more against me.

Listening to his quiet moans, I try to go a little further. Moving my mouth from his, it finds that sexy jaw that he carries around. Begging to be nipped and licked and that's what I do.

My name falls from his lips as I feel his hands move into my hair holding me where I am. I feel as if I need to buried further inside of him as my name falls again.

Feeling him push his body away from mine, I can't help as the soft whimper escapes from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be appropriate to do what I want to do to you here. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"You're fine. I wanted you too, but I agree. Plus, I think we both need to head back to the hotel. You have stuff to do as well as I do."

He nods, but not before kissing me one more time. I feel his smile against my lips and I can't help but smile back as he opens my door.

As he slides into the driver's seat, "Ready." And I nod as I reach over and place my hand on his.

"Not really, but you know." He nods as we take off.

.

.

.

As he pulls into a spot and parks his car, "So, do you want to have drinks at the bar later on?" he asks.

"I would love to. Let's say eight … is that okay?" and he nods.

Opening his door and makes his way to mine, he opens it and leans in and kisses me.

"See you at eight, babe." With a beautiful smile that is crossing his face.

As he shuts my door, I feel him reach out and grab my hand. I accept it, squeezing it a little harder than normal.

I know I have a decision to make, and being away from him might make it easier.

"Have a good time, I'll see you later." I say as I stop in front of the elevators.

"You too, call me if you need anything." I nod as the elevator dings.

"Bye, Edward." I say as he returns the sentiment.

What feels like a few hours later, I'm greeted by Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale at my door after some intense knocking. I know my decision. It wasn't a hard one to come to.

"Mr. McCarty, what can I help you with? I'm sorry for the mess; I'm just packing up getting ready to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Not a problem, Isabella. Listen, can we sit for a moment?" I nod as we make our way to the chairs that are placed in the room.

"What can I help you both with?" I ask suddenly nervous. Here it is - where they tell me I suck ass and need to move on.

"We want you, Isabella. We are merging the companies and will be based out of San Diego now. We want you to come along; we need you in San Diego." Rosalie says and I am stunned to silence. I had just made my decision to stay with Edward.

"What is it going to take to get you to come along?" Emmett asks and I can do nothing but shake my head.

This is not what I was expecting. The earlier decision was earlier to make, and now I have this thrown on my plate. I don't know what way to go. My job, where I am certain to keep progressing in my future, or I have Edward. The man who has shown me the things I have always wanted and can give me.

"I don't know. This is unexpected to say the least. When you told me Mr. McCarty to enjoy myself because packing wasn't going to be much fun, I thought it was along the lines of packing up my office." I force a chuckle, "How much time do I have to make a decision?"

They both look at each other, "You have five minutes." Emmett says as I nod. I grab my phone and step out into the hallway.

After three rings, the person I need most picks up, "Hello."

As I sag against the wall by my door, "I need help and an answer." I say into the receiver.


	16. Chapter 16

_here we go folks! The last few chappies! Thanks for all your love - reviews - and checking this out and reading! MUAH!_

* * *

When I received the call from Bella, she sounded frantic. She explained the whole conversation with Emmett and Rosalie, and what they offered, even down to the move. I was stunned speechless when she said that after thinking all afternoon, weighing the pros and cons of every situation that was laid before her, she had made up her mind to stay. She wanted me, in every possible way. She didn't want to leave me and had grown so close to Alec in a short amount of time.

My heart boomed in my chest as I listened to her, professing every little standpoint of where she was. I didn't want to lose her and I sure as hell didn't want to let her go. But I knew in my heart what I had to do. I didn't want the regret of not knowing to set with Bella if she chose me and never knew what could have been if she never seen the other side of the fence. I took into heart what this would mean for Alec also, being as he's also grown fond of Bella. If she left for good, it would break his heart as well as mine. My parents would feel the disappointment in me for not fighting for her and what she was willing to give me at this time.

With my excited but enormous heavy heart, I had to say the words that I didn't want to leave my mouth, but I knew I had to let this …whatever this was between us …pan out.

"Bella, listen to me." I heard her take a huge breath and I didn't want to hear the remorse in her voice after I spoke the next line. Knowing this could come back to bite me in the ass at any given moment.

"You need to go, you need to see what it holds for you. I know that you've grown on Alec just as much as he's grown on you apparently – hell you've grown a lot on me too. I don't want to let you go, but …" she tries to cut me off but I have to keep going because if not, I'll chicken out and keep her for myself. Away from all the bullshit that seems to come at her.

"I don't want you to regret anything, Bella. Go …do what you do best …and if this works out, then it does. I want to be with you, please do not take this the wrong way, but you need to find out for yourself." I finally let out a breath I was holding as I lean against one of the station tables. One hand I hope she tells me to kiss her ass, but on the other, she needs to go.

"Edward, what the hell?" she sounds breathless. "I don't know if I can do it." It sounds as if she is on the verge of crying, as well as I am.

I finally find something to fill my heart and it feels as if it's being ripped out of me.

"Bella, just do this for me – please. I need you to follow your heart. I know you loved that job with everything in you. Just check it out. If it's meant to be, it will be. I'll be here waiting with Alec if you chose to come back. And if not, we will find some way to make it work." Trying to keep the tears at bay, as I start pacing around the kitchen.

"Okay …For you Edward, I'll do anything. For you."

As much as I want to beg her, I nod to myself, "Thank you …" but I hear two voices come through the speaker wanting an answer.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you soon." And with that she hangs up. Not wanting to relive anymore of the moment I just had, I rush to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

How am I going to break this news to my parents? Hell, what about Alec? How in the world is he going to take it knowing that she may not come back?

Pushing myself up off the floor, I splash my face with water and rinse out my mouth, not wanting to look in the mirror of the sad pathetic person looking back at me.

That's when it dawns on me; I'm losing and lost the only two women I have ever loved.

_I love her._


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a month and a half after I jumped on a plane back to my everyday life, minus the job.

I've spoken to Esme and Carlisle on the phone regarding the winery, but other than that, Edward and I have been pretty mute. I don't ask questions about him, and they don't push. I do hear a sadness in Esme's voice though when we speak. It's heart wrenching, but I know that I've done the right thing for me. They both have given me so much more than I could ask for. The warmth and feeling of a loving, normal family that I didn't know I craved. I know it's a sick thing to think of, but when I lost both of my parents, I focused my grieving on what I thought was the positive way of my life. No distraction to get me to where I wanted to be. It's disgusting now that I look back on it. I never put forth the thought of missing them until recently. Edwards' family gave me that notion. They filled the void in my life that I _never_ knew I needed.

And then there is Alec. I miss him so much. Who would have known a child would have moved in on my heart so quickly and has taken a permanent residence there. I don't see the feeling leaving anytime soon. He's such a joy and so driven at a young age. It's scary to think that I see myself in him, and he's not even mine. The drive the passion for things – it's scary.

And then there is Edward. Words cannot describe what my heart feels like. It's empty, non-existent. It actually aches sometimes when I catch a certain smell, when I see a mess of crazy hair on a man as I walk down the street. Everything reminds me of him. I miss his touch, those kisses, those arms that held me. I just miss everything.

I've done what Edward asked me to, finding out what the other side of the spectrum was. Was this something I wanted or needed?

As I look out the window of my office, I'm greeted a ray of sunshine filtering in the windows, but it's done nothing to brighten up my hazy shade of grey heart.

"Bella?"

I turn to find Alice standing there with pen waiting for me to follow her to the meeting with our next client.

"Are you ready, Bella? You look a million miles away." She says cocking her head to the side.

"I'm great, let's get this show on the road." I straighten up.

"No – we are not going into this meeting with your head clouded with shit. What is going on with you? Ever since you returned from that conference, you've been different. I don't understand it. What happened up there?" she asks with a load of sympathy coming from her mouth.

"It's nothing." I shrug.

She moved her way to where I'm standing and looks me deep in my eyes. I try to look away but it's no use as her fingers move my face back towards hers.

"It's a man isn't it? You've met someone who is worth it – worth giving up your golden future for. I never thought I would see the day that Isabella Swan gets taken down my love sickness." She smirks, "So tell me about him, what does he do? Where is he from? Is he hot?" she giggles.

"Back off, Alice. None of it matters anymore. He told me to leave, to find out and I have. I found out that nothing really matters in my life, but him." I feel myself start to break down as I replay everything to Alice. I've been so closed off from her, not realizing that I desperately needed someone to talk to about this. Every feeling every emotion is pouring out of me as Alice takes a seat and listens to everything, down to the final phone call.

"You're a fucking dumbass, Bella. Gah – what the fuck?" she screams and laughs.

I look at her like she's grown four heads in the span of seconds, "fuck you, Alice. You have no idea what the hell is going through my head."

She nods, "Oh yes I do, Cherie." She laughs. "You love that man; you just haven't figured it out yet. You love him. Holy shit, Swan – you love something besides numbers and paper!" she exclaims as I slowly sit in my chair and wrap my head around what she's claiming.

_Jesus, I love him. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Last regular chapter! _

* * *

Months …It's been two _months_ since we've seen Bella.

Two months since I held her.

_Months_ since I've seen her face.

_Months since _we said goodbye.

_Months_ since I've felt complete.

I've been spending a lot of time with my parents. Gathering up information to help them distribute and market their wine where they would receive the most revenue from it, and it's been a tedious process to say the least. It's kept me busy, as well as my new restaurant that is opening, but it hasn't kept my mind too far from Bella – nor has my son.

"Dad?" I hear him ask in a meek voice.

"Yeah buddy?" turning towards him as I notice that he's toeing the ground with his shoe.

"When is Bella coming back? I miss her." He says as he looks up at me with some unshed tears in his eyes.

I quickly walk toward him and take him in my arms. I wish I had the answers. I want the answers, but they won't come. The only answer I can come up with at the moment, "I don't know, buddy. But I hope it's soon. But, you know we've talked about this. She may never come back. It's a decision that she had to make. I'm sorry, but it's an answer that remains open. I know it's not the one you want to hear, but it's the only one I got right now." I say as I feel my eyes stinging.

This is what I was afraid of. I was afraid of the attachment my son had with Bella in such a quick amount of time, just for her to leave. Yes, I know all about how I shouldn't have introduced them until we were 'more serious', but when is a better time? If she didn't like or get along with my son, then she was not the woman for me.

But, she is. She's the one I want, and I don't know how to get her back. I was hoping it would have been a couple of weeks for her to determine what she needed, but it's been a while now.

My son pushes away from me and looks up, "how can we get her to come back? I liked her a lot. She made you happy." He says as he hugs me again.

"She made you happy too, didn't she?" I feel him nod against me, hugging me a little tighter.

"I'm going to go find grandpa – see if he needs any help with anything. I'm cold." He says as I let him out of my embrace.

Ruffling up his hair, "I think that's a great idea." I say with as much enthusiasm as I can. I need to be alone for a minute. I need time to think. It's too much seeing my son longing for a person that I'm not for sure will ever be in our lives again. And the sad part is, he's not the only one hurting. We all are.

.

.

.

After checking the barrels and testing the wine, I see the cave door open slightly letting a glimpse of the daylight in.

A female meek voice shouts out, "Hello?"

I'm still testing and I'm not in the mood to be disturbed, so I do the only thing that comes naturally. "Sorry, we're closed for tours. Come back tomorrow."

"Edward?" the voice yells a little louder and I'm stunned still.

Wait …no. _It can't be!_

"Edward," she yells louder, but my voice won't come out. It's bottled inside, refusing to let go.

I see her walking thru the cave with the little bit of light that's shining through. At least she remembers not to let a lot of light through.

I hear her release a breath when I step into view, "Edward." She says quietly as her steps begin to pick up but she slows them all at once.

Finally my voice breaks thru the muted silence, "Bella …what are you doing here?" I ask. Suddenly the warmth that I feel rushing thru me quickly cools. I feel a little bit of anger and annoyance.

"I came back. I'm done, Edward. I don't want the other side. I want this side right here with …" I cut her off quickly.

"It's been months, Bella. _Months._ It's taken you this long? I've had to explain to a little boy who is or was so completely smitten with you that you may not come back – back to us." I don't know where this agitated side is coming from, but it feels great to let it out. I know I should be happy that she's back, but I'm so damn frustrated and hurt.

"Why all of a sudden? Where did this epiphany come from?" I ask her. I want answers. My mind is telling me to get them, but all of a sudden my body is moving on its own accord. It's moving me closer to her, closer to where I want to be, but I don't need to be right now. I stop myself when I'm a few feet from her. I can smell her; see the unshed tears in her eyes, searching for the feelings I had shown her when she was here.

"It's nothing I want, Edward. I want you. I want Alec. I want everything with you. All that stupid job did was take me away from the only things that I wanted, and found out that I needed. I need you and Alec. So much …so much that it scared me shitless. Everything thing that I knew Edward – everything I've ever known was nothing. When I went back it felt like my world was nothing but a huge amount of lies. There wasn't a day that wasn't filled with thoughts of you …filled with thoughts of Alec – everyone." She says as tears are streaming down her face.

I move closer to brush them away with my thumbs as she leans her face into my palms.

"I came back because I don't want to spend another minute or day without you. I've missed you so much. _So much_." She says whimpering the last two words.

"I've missed you too, Bella." I say as I drop to my knees hugging her to me. I can't take this separation anymore. I hug her tightly to me as I keep up the mantra of telling her that I've missed her.

"Edward, I've …there's …" I can tell she's trying to say something, but it's not coming out. I stand as I take her face back in my hands.

"Tell me. What is it that you're trying to say? Tell me, please." I beg. I want the words to escape her mouth.

"I love you, Edward. I love both of …" I know she is going to say my son also, but I cut her off with a kiss that I've been dying to give her since the minute she stepped into that taxi that drove her away to the airport and separated us for too long.

I kiss her with everything I have, everything I own. I want to pour as much love as I feel for her into this kiss. Make her see how much I – no we have miss her. _Loved_ her and hope that she would come back and she did.

She's here, and my mouth doesn't want to hers. I want to breathe her in, crawl myself into her and share the air I'm consuming from her.

I move my mouth to her neck and the words spill from my mouth, such as the emotions that's spilling from my heart.

"I love you too, Bella." I whisper into her neck. I know she heard me as I feel her body stiffen and then relax as I feel her fingers play with my hair at the nap of my neck.

"So much, Edward – I love you so much." She says sniffling and laughing at the same time relief filling her voice.


	19. Chapter 19

_And with this chapter, I press the complete button! Thanks for coming along with the ride. Thanks for reviewing and checking this out! It's so much love! Mad LOVE! _

* * *

_Two years later … _

As I sit on the front on the front porch, I take a minute and realize just how much my life has changed in the past two years.

I remember back to that day – the day that forever changed my life.

"_Bella, please." He asks as he slowly pushes and moves me to an unknown location._

"_Take anything you want. I'm yours now, I've always been yours." I push up on my tip toes and press my forehead against his, breathing in every breath of his._

"_Bella." He says in a whisper as his lips crash to mine. There was really nothing romantic about it, just pure need – lust – and anything in between. Tongues dancing with each other, mouths moving in a rhythm as if they have done it for years, and the way our bodies were in sync already. Both wanting and needing to be close to each other._

_I feel my back push up against the cave wall. My heated skin pressing into the hard cold walls surrounding us, as a quiver runs through me, I feel the entire length of Edward pressing up against my front. _

_His mouth moving from my mouth, down to my neck as I hear my whispering words of promise for the future – the future he wants with me. _

_I nod in an understanding that I'm making and wanting those promises, too._

_When I feel his hands on the hem of my shirt, I push away from the wall as he slowly pulls it up and over my head._

"_I've been waiting so long to do that." He says in a chuckle, "and it's nothing like my dreams." He says as he starts kissing my collarbone, sweeping kisses from shoulders to shoulder, pausing to nibble on the edge of my neck. He stops and looks deep into my eyes, "it's so much better, Bella. So much better." _

_I nod at him, "it is." I hope he can see the reassurance in my face. That I mean every fucking word of it, because I've come to realize that even from the beginning, it was always him._

_I take his shirt completely off and throw it to the cave floor, hopefully laying somewhere close to where mine ended up as I start to work on his belt and the button of his jeans but his hand wraps around my wrist, "Bella, we don't have to go this far if you don't want to. I mean, it would be great …" I cut his words off by the pad of my finger and thumb, squeezing his two lips together._

"_If I didn't want this Edward, my ass wouldn't be pressed up against the wall waiting on you to show me what you really want." I say chucking but it's cut short by a body being pressed up against mine, kissing me senseless as I feel him dip down a little and then slowly standing back up, rubbing himself again my heated core over and over again before I take matters into my own hands and shove his jeans and boxers off of him in one swift motion as he turns and does the same things with mine. Before too long we are standing in front of each other, lungs feeling as if they can't get enough air as our chests are matching each other's. As Edward swoops down and picks me up by the back of my thighs and places my ass on a wine barrel._

_I look down and see him sitting right where I want him to be, where I need him, ache for him._

"_I thought these barrels aren't supposed to be disturbed during this process?" I chuckle._

_"I think this barrel will be a special one, maybe we can bottle it if it's worth it." he winks._

_I laugh as him as I pull him down to kiss me as I pull my legs tighter around his waist and push my heels into his ass, pressing him to push forward._

"_Are you sure, Bella?" He puts a little resistance between us as I nod and press my heels harder._

_When he finally pushes into me, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I hear Edward take a stuttering breath as he is whispering how much he loves me, and I return the sentiment in return over and over again._

_He finally begins to move and it's completely euphoric the slow motion of us, bodies meeting each other every push and pull. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, but this isn't going to be fireworks and shit. It's been a really long time for me, and I can't hold out too much longer." He grits out through his teeth. _

"_It's okay, just let go. I love …" was the last words that left my mouth as he grabbed my hips and slammed into me over and over again as I felt his body tense and him pulsing deep inside me as he chanted my name over and over again._

Not only did I receive quite a few splinters in my ass that day, but a few weeks later we also found out that I was pregnant with our Lilly Ann. Edward was ecstatic and I was scared shitless at first, but then when I first felt her move inside of me, it was love. Alec was excited to have a baby sister and is still entranced by her to her till this day.

As far as the winery, I helped with that also. With my abundance of connects that I gained from where I worked, the hotel chain that I frequently worked on picked up the label and was a great distributor as they have hotels all over the country. The winery is thriving now thanks to hard work and a lot of love.

Edward and his restaurants are still growing and doing extremely well. He's had many offers for a buy out or to sell them individually, but he refuses to sell. He swears his cooking is what brought us together, and I argue that it was my horrible cooking skills. Oh, and they are still that way to this day. He's not there very much, maybe a couple of days a week, as he wants to be with his kids as much as possible. Thank god for fantastic managers and workers, because without them, he would have to be there a lot more.

We married four months after we found out that we were going to have a baby. A wedding in the vines was absolutely perfect with our close friends and family around. I mean, it all started over spilled wine. So, why not – right? I'll never forget that day where we surrounded by vines that weaved, the smell of fresh grapes, and a beautiful sunset. I loved him so much as he did me, and that day it really showed.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing out here?" Edward comes up and sits in the chair next to me as I stand up and move to sit on his lap.

"Just watching Alec and Lilly." I say still looking at our children. Yes, I said 'our' because a couple of months ago, I adopted Alec. I am his mother now officially and it feels like that puzzle piece that I felt was missing, slid right into place. I'll never take the place of his real mother, but I feel like I'm a pretty good substitute.

"They are quite the pair, huh?" he asks laughing as I see Lilly take off away from Alec only to land straight on her butt in the mud puddle as I see him sit down too so she doesn't cry.

"That they are." I sigh, "Makes you want more, you know. Seeing both of them, it makes you want a whole brood." I say judging his reaction.

"Absolutely." He smiles at me.

"Good, because our 'brood' is starting." I say waiting for the reaction I'm hoping for.

"What? You …we're … you're …Bella …we're pregnant?" he asks as I nod quickly.

"Oh god, Bella. You just keep weaving your way into my heart." He hugs and kisses my face all over as I giggle.

"You're stuck with me now, buddy. I'm a vine that weaves."

"A vine that weaves." he kisses me before we settle back into each other, his hands resting on my belly as my arms are thrown around his neck, listening to the sound of giggles and laughter from below us.

Life couldn't be any better than this moment right now.

~The End~


End file.
